Vengeance
by Razell
Summary: After four years, Richard Guyot and Imakarum Mirabilis have a score to settle. Based on the 'Son of Mine' series by Cyblade Silver, One-shot. Still in progress.


Vengeance

The first thing Richard Guyot did upon activating his Guyver Unit was to blast his Ouranos companion into atoms. The alien had served its purpose. He had gained both a new, Ouranos created Zoacrystal and a Guyver Unit.

"Thank you." He smiled thinly, then walked away.

Lord Ingriam Mirabilis sat on his bed in his VIP quarters at Cloud Gate and frowned. He reached over and picked up Kaji. Kaji, his stuffed tiger, was the last remnant of his old life as Murakami Kenji. It was so strange to him. He was beginning to realize the true nature of what had happened to him. He had grown up at age seven. He was eleven now, it would be over a decade before his mind caught up with his body.

He was a little bored. Mikhail and Angela were in America, visiting Angela's family in New Mexico, and Ishi was very busy, though he managed to make time to play. There were some neat new Zoanoids in the works, including thin, (compared to other Zoanoids), snake-headed Zoanoids called 'Valusian'. He had plenty of Zoanoids to play with, but he was tired at the moment.

_Kenji_.

Kenji's green-blue eyes widened, and he looked around the room.

_Who's There?_

_Kenji, remember me?_

The blond man. The evil man who had taken him from his father and transformed him. The monster who had stolen his life.

_Guyot_?

_So, you do remember me child. _

Kenji didn't respond. He found himself shaking with fear, despite himself.

_I made you. You're my son, Kenji. I'll have you back._

Kenji wanted to scream, wanted to run run from his room toward The Control Room to where his father was.

_He can't stop me, Kenji. He can't protect you. I can_. _Come to me, Kenji._

_NO!_

_Kenji, come to me, NOW!_

He was too strong, his power too great for Kenji to overcome. He reached out for his father's mind but it was blocked.

_Quickly!_

Kenji walked over to the window, opened it, and flew off in search of the man he hated most in the world.

The Devold turned its multifaceted eyes toward Lord Ingriam Mirabilis as he swiftly headed away from Cloud Gate. He knew the young Zoalord wasn't allowed to wander around alone like that.

_Lord Ingriam?_ He called out

There was no response. He tried to follow.

_Lord Ingriam?_ The dragonfly-like Aerial Zoanoid could not keep pace with the Zoalord, and was swiftly left behind. He realized that something was very wrong.

_Lord Mirabilis!_

After a frantic search, no one had been able to find Kenji. Everyone was on the verge of panic, even Ishi's carefree demeanor was beginning to crack, though he held himself together. This was no time to lose control. He had Zoanoids literally searching from door-to-door, checking abandoned structures, even searching the sewers. Imakarum Mirabilis, however, was beside himself. He prayed to a God he didn't really believe in that Kenji was just playing an elaborate game of hide-and-seek.

But he knew better.

As a Zoalord, Guyot had owned many works of fine art. As he watched Kenji enter his subterranean base, the boy overshadowed them all. Michelangelo, Da Vinci, none could have envisioned, much less depicted, the magnificent youth who walked hesitantly toward him. His fine features, so smooth and elegant, his blue-black hair and shimmering blue-green eyes. He was a masterpiece. Richard Guyot's masterpiece. Guyot had succeeded where The Greats had failed.

He had created _Perfection_.

And he had caused untold suffering to that fool Murakami. While not beautiful in the aesthetic sense, it filled a certain dark canvas within his heart with an exquisite tableau of sadistic triumph.

"It's been a long time, Kenji."

The boy was silent. He would have to be reconditioned, of course. Archanfel, curse him, had molded his mind as Guyot had molded his body, and he wanted Kenji to be fully _his_. He reached up and gently stroked the boy's cheek. "Perfection . . ." He bade Kenji to sit and set a chair across from him, "I know you hate me now, Kenji. That will change. I will become the most powerful man on Earth, and you will stand by my side, my greatest achievement. I will not harm you, I never could. I am your father, now, Kenji."

Daigoro Ishimaru, head of CHRONOS Japan, collected the works of H.R. Giger, but at the moment art was the farthest thing from his mind. A Zoalord, and a good friend, was missing, possibly kidnapped, from Cloud Gate, and he was determined to find him. He had a very sick feeling that he knew who was behind this, and he was determined to find _him_, too. He couldn't understand why Guyot would suddenly come after Kenji after having successfully hidden from CHRONOS for four years, but, then, he wasn't a traitorous, megalomaniacal nutcase. He just hoped that Kenji was alright.

Murakami Masaki had to die. Logically, as a Zoalord, he was an obstacle to Guyot's overthrow of The Council. Personally, Guyot hated the man who had humiliated him, the man upon whom Archanfel had vested _his_ Zoacrystal. And, he knew, that as long as Murakami Masaki lived, Kenji would see him as his father, not Guyot. Guyot had no choice, he would have to kill Murakami now, while there were no other Zoalords in Japan to aid him, while he was distracted by grief and rage and vulnerable.

He looked deep into Kenji's eyes, S_leep, child_. Kenji fought against it, but those beautiful eyes fluttered and closed. Guyot gently lifted the boy from the chair and carried him to a guest room, laying him upon the bed. As he closed the door behind him, he turned just once to gaze at his masterpiece, before heading into battle to secure him.

_Murakami. You have have failed again. You truly are a lousy parent._

"Guyot!"Imakarum Mirabilis cursed the foul creature to Hell and beyond. _Where is my son!? Where is Kenji!?_

_Once again Kenji is mine. He's better off with me, anyway. I want him by my side when I crush CHRONOS into the dust!_

Imakarum Mirabilis didn't hear Ishi declare a Level One Alert, didn't see him pull out his Zoanoid Buster Gun. He didn't see or hear anything except the horrible realization that his son had been taken from him, again.

"Don't worry, Lord Mirabilis," Ishi said, "We'll find that son of a -"

"NO!" Ishi shrank back from Imakarum's fierce visage, "_I_ will find him. And I will punish him. _You_ will protect Cloud Gate."

The Zoanoids were useless. Kenji had apparently flown too high for them to see, and none reported his landing. If Guyot once again held the power of a Zoalord, he could, if not control them, deceive them with false orders and simple tricks.

Imakarum flew alongside the agonizingly slow Aerial Tracking Zoanoids, following his son's scent through the sky. Nighthawk designed them well, they could follow the child's scent even in the howling winds above the clouds. They were headed for Chiba prefecture.

_Murakami._

_Don't call me that! Where is my son?_

_Safe. He is my son, now._

_Like Hell . . .!_

_I am at Tokyo Tower. Come and play with me, Murakami._

The scent trail was not headed toward Minato, the location of Tokyo Tower. Should he follow his son's trail, or send the Zoanoids for Kenji and fight his son's abductor?

_You'll come to me, first. The Zoanoids won't find him as long as I'm alive._

Guyot wasn't even trying to hide. He was hovering near Tokyo Tower.

Waiting.

"Where is my son?" He screamed.

"Safe. He will always be safe with me."

Imakarum immediately noticed something ominous.

_He has a new Zoacrystal_!

_More than that, Murakami, much more. . ._Guyot sneered, his Zoaform looking even more demonic. "GUYVER!" His horned, monstrous form was suddenly swathed in the near invulnerable armor of a Guyver. The Guyver shown blue-gray beneath the hot summer son.

_Oh, God no . . ._

Zoalord Imakarum Mirabilis activated his own, light tan-colored, Guyver Unit. The two Guyver Zoalords hovered for a moment, watching each other.

"That's a very handsome son _we_ have, me, do you still keep him all alone in the forest? I shall protect him where you have failed."

Gravity bullets tore through Guyot's flesh as Imakarum Mirabilis screamed in rage and horror. He fired again, but Guyot deflected them back toward him. Guyot's wounds healed almost instantly, as did Mirabilis'.

"A Guyver is a most useful device, isn't it, Mura-" Mirabilis rushed his enemy, landed a strong blow on Guyot's armored face even as Guyot's claws tore deeply into his own side. "Pathetic. Kenji will be much safer with me." Guyot struck Mirabilis with a blow that would have crushed a car. It barely phased him. Mirabilis latched onto his enemy's throat, trying to crush the life from him. The rogue smashed both fists into the sides of Mirabilis' head, stunning him just long enough to break free of his deadly grasp. "I don't die easily, Murakami!"

"Neither do I, Guyot."

Guyot laughed as Imakarum opened his chest armor to expose his Mega-Smasher Cannons. He fired almost point blank at Guyot, only to see the energy vanish into a small hole opening in the air. Guyot was using his Black Hole Attack!

Tokyo Tower bent as the upper levels were wrenched the main structure and pulled into the gravity well of the black hole. Imakarum felt the incredible pull of gravity collapsing in upon itself. His cloak was torn from his shoulders, his glasses from his face and they were sucked into the vortex.

Mirabilis was also a master of gravity. He sent his own black hole into Guyot's, causing an explosion that rocked all Tokyo, decimated the tower and flung both combatants to the ground.

Cloud Gate shuddered. This was too much. _To Hell with the orders. _Ishi called for full reinforcements to proceed to the battle site. Guyver-Killers, Hyper-Zoanoids, everyone he could spare without leaving Cloud Gate totally unprotected. He couldn't let all of Tokyo be leveled for Mirabilis to have his revenge, no matter how justified.

Guyot coughed and pulled himself up, "You left him. You abandoned him. You left him alone and helpless in the forest, Murakami. I didn't have to kidnap him. He came with me _willingly_." He laughed, "Kenji was so desperate for affection he was willing to trust the first person who came along." Mirabilis appeared out of the clouds of dust to slice Guyot's right arm off at the shoulder. Guyot screamed, a horrible, roaring sound, and opened his Mega-Smasher with his remaining arm to destroy his foe. He didn't have the chance as his left arm was neatly sliced away. The next slash took his right leg. Then the left. Armless, legless, Guyot fell helpless to the ground.

"Where's Kenji?" He demanded. His cat's-eyes gleamed with an unrestrained ferocity that promised infinite suffering

Guyot knew he was doomed. But he would not debase himself by begging for mercy.

He fired a beam from his head, but it was deflected by Murakami's shields.

He laughed weakly, "He . . . Will never be _your_ son, Murakami. He belongs to _me_.

_Dad!_

_Kenji! Where are you?_

_I don't know. Chiba, I think. But I can see Cloud Gate now. I can feel you, dad. I'll be right there._

Imakarum knelt beside the fallen Zoalord, his fingers wrapped around the Guyver Unit' Control Medallion and ripped it free from Guyot's forehead. The Zoalord screamed as the Guyver Unit began to run wild, tentacles of pink flesh bored into his flesh as his body began to be consumed. To Imakarum he appeared to be melting into pink goo.

_It must be a horrible way to die_. He thought, and smiled triumphantly.

Guyot writhed in agony as his body was ravaged by the powerful Guyver. Only when the fully formed Guyver-Thing stood did Imakarum open his Mega-Smashers and send it back to Hell.

He looked down at the Control Medallion. With it imprinted with Guyot's DNA, he could re-grow the man who had taken his son's childhood and innocence and torture him again, and again, and again . . . No, he could not risk Guyot harming Kenji further.

He clutched Guyot's Control Medallion, and shattered it.

Guyot would not be coming back.

Zoalord Imakarum Mirabilis picked up Guyot's Zoacrystal.

"Dad!"

Imakarum turned to see his son flying toward him, "I knew you'd come!" He rushed toward his son, ignoring the Zoanoids speeding to the scene to deal with the damage his battle with Guyot had caused.

Imakarum tightly embraced his son. "It's all right, Kenji. You're safe now."

"He's dead? Really dead?"

"Yes, Kenji." He kissed his son on his forehead, "There's nothing left. He won't be coming back." He smiled, "I'll always protect you. Always."

"I know." Kenji smiled and wiped his tears away, "I love you, dad."

"I love you more than anything in the world, Kenji. _Anything_."

The End

This story owes a great deal to Cyblade Silver. Kenji/Ingriam is his creation, and much of Guyot's personality is based upon his ideas. He has written several great Guyver stories, if you want to read more about Kenji.

Murakami Kenji/Ingriam Mirabilis belongs to Cyblade Silver.

Daigoro Ishimaru/Ishi belongs to me.

Everything else belongs to Takaya Yoshiki.


End file.
